Pour l'Amour du miel
by DragonDoubt
Summary: John ne se força pas à esquiver la personne qui lui rentra dedans sur son palier d'immeuble, en face de l'ascenseur. Il ne répondit pas, non plus, à la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Non, c'était une bonne journée. UA Coffee Shop / Johnlock / Principalement un PWP.
1. Joli ciel

Bien le bonjour ! (Ou le bonsoir) Et bien, je ne suis pas auteur, donc il se pourrait que ce ne soit pas génial. Héhé. J'ai pu faire des erreurs et des coquilles, je m'en excuse. Je n'ai pas de bêta. Ni de correcteur fiable. J''écris cette fic' avec Littl3_bich3 (Honey), qui est incroyable ! Je pense faire plusieurs chapitres si cela vous plait. Assez discuté! Place à l'amour et au sucre *-*

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

John ne se força pas à esquiver la personne qui lui rentra dedans sur son palier d'immeuble, en face de l'ascenseur. Il ne répondit pas, non plus, à la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Non, c'était une bonne journée. En effet, il s'était levé, avait préparé gentiment son café (avec un peu de sucre, pas trop), avait prit une douche dans sa salle de bain blanche (il vivait dans cet appartement depuis deux mois). Il s'était habillé d'un jeans et d'une chemise blanche avec un pull rouge par-dessus.

C'était samedi, il devait faire un petit boulot à côté de son statue d'artiste pour terminer les fins de mois correctement. Il avait fini ses études depuis longtemps. Pour ses fins de mois, il avait prit un travail dans une bibliothèque du coin, juste à côté de chez lui. Il marcha tranquillement vers la bibliothèque (il était 10h30 et il reprenait le travail à 11h15). Il aimait arriver en avance, pour pouvoir profiter de la vitrine de la bibliothèque et regarder les passants.

Et c'est là, que John lui rentra dedans. John marchait en regardant le ciel, joliment bleu aujourd'hui. Il bouscula un homme, assez grand et jeune, vêtu d'un long manteau noir, avec une peau blanche comme la neige et de magnifiques boucles ébène.

-Je suis désolé, fit John embarrassé, je ne vous avez pas vu.

L'inconnu lui répondit avec un regard assassin, glaçant John de ses yeux bleus.

-Vous devriez faire plus attention la prochaine fois, répliqua l'inconnu, idiot.

John, vexé malgré lui et encore chamboulé par ces yeux fantomatiques, continua son chemin vers la bibliothèque, à l'opposé du bouclé.

John arriva à la bibliothèque à l'heure, comme d'habitude, il enleva sa veste bleu nuit, qu'il avait prise en prévision du froid, et la déposa sur le porte-manteau. Il passa ensuite sa carte d'employé dans la machine et alla s'assoir à sa place. À l'accueil de nouvelles personnes à nourrir de livres.

John travailla jusqu'à 17h30, en ne cessant de penser à l'inconnu, le bel inconnu. Se souvenait-il de lui? L'homme devenant une nouvelle obsession impossible à soigner pour John.

-Je devrais arrêter de penser à lui, pensa John, je ne le reverrai plus, de toute façon.

Il marcha jusqu'à chez lui en regardant le ciel orangé, sa veste étroitement serrée contre lui. Il avait oublié de prendre une écharpe.

Il rentra, se déshabilla pour ne laisser que son caleçon et son tee shirt (rester en dessous de sa chemise), se posa sur son canapé et se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphé. Il se réveilla en sueur, de mystérieux yeux bleus gravés sur la rétine, dans un rêve quelque peu érotique. Il ne se souvint que d'un détail: des lèvres rouges et épaisses se battaient en duels, avec une passion brûlante comme un soleil. Il se sentit dur. Il soupira et passa sa main dans son caleçon touchant doucement son érection et commença de long mouvement de bas en haut. Il gémit et ferma les yeux sous les sensations qu'il ressentait. Il jouit violemment avec l'image de l'inconnu, nu, et aussi excité que lui.

Épuisé par cet orgasme foudroyant, John voulu aller se recoucher, mais son ventre en avait décidé autrement. Il avait faim. John regarda son réveil, il était 3h30 du matin, n'ayant rien dans son réfrigérateur, il prit une biscotte avec du beurre et puis se rendormi.

Le matin, John se réveilla à 8h47, voulant se faire un bon café, il se rendit dans la cuisine. Plus de dosettes. Plus une seule dosette de café pour sa machine. Soupirant, et ne pouvant pas aller en acheter, puisqu'on était dimanche, il prit la décision d'aller prendre un café dans un coffee shop.

-D'après internet, un nouveau café vient d'ouvrir, dit John à Ren son chat noir, je vais y aller. Mais avant, une douche!

John alla prendre une douche chaude pour se détendre, s'habilla, regarda l'adresse et le nom du coffee shop. Il prit ses clés et son téléphone, donna à manger à Ren et ferma la porte à double tours.

Il marcha dans la rue à côté de la sortie de son immeuble, d'après l'adresse, le café se situait juste deux rues de chez lui.

Il arriva devant le magasin, l'enseigne brillante "Co-B-Shop", un café avec pour spécialité le miel, illuminé la rue et les passants. Une façade à l'effigie des couleurs jaunes et noires, celles des abeilles. Une grande vitrine dévoilait un intérieur chaleureux et lumineux.

John prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans le café. Il s'avança vers la queue déjà importante, liée à la caisse et aux commandes demandées. John considéra le grand choix de la carte. Des teabee (des thés au miel), des cafés, des chocolats chauds avec pour base de miel, ornés les tableaux de chaque côté de la caisse. Il opta pour un "Oh my Honey!", un café avec du miel, un peu de sucre et une mousse de lait, qui lui donna très envie. Il prit également un donut au chocolat blanc et au miel.

Il s'approcha de la caisse quand deux personnes eurent leur commandes. Il s'avança, s'apprêta à passer commande au serveur quand il est reconnu. Lui. L'inconnu aux yeux bleus. Celui qui le hante depuis hier, depuis sa rencontre.

Le serveur, la tête baissée sur un bon de commande, releva la tête, interloqué par le silence de ce client. Il croisa le regard de John et ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. John le regarda de façon plus détaillé. Ces boucles étaient en bataille, une chemise bleue claire était cachée par un tablier vert orné d'une abeille, au dessus de la poche ventrale. Il lut "Sherlock" sur son badge d'employé. Ainsi s'appelait l'inconnu, Sherlock. Un nom peu commun pour un physique peu commun. Alors, prit d'une soudaine bouffée d'adrénaline, John lui dit:

-Bonjour, je vais prendre un "Oh my Honey!" et un donut chocolat blanc, s'il vous plait.

-Très bien, il me faudra votre nom pour le gobelet.

-Jumper.

-Jumper? Lui répondit Sherlock.

-Oui, un problème? Rétorqua John.

-Absolument pas _,_ je vous laisse passer sur le côté pour encaisser la commande.

John encaissa sa commande et quand le bouclé tourna les talons, John ne perdit pas de temps pour regarder ce qui se trouvait sous la ficelle du tablier. Quelques minutes plus tard qui sembla durer plusieurs heures pour John, Sherlock revint avec la boisson et la sucrerie. Puis d'un geste maladroit, le grand brun trébuchat et renversa le café sur la chemise de John. Très gêné, le serveur alla chercher des serviettes, mais voyant que cela ne suffirait pas, proposa à "Jumper" de le suivre pour se nettoyer et se changer.

Ils entrèrent alors dans la réserve puis dans les vestiaires du café. John lança un regard interrogateur à Sherlock qui haussa des épaules.

-J'ai une chemise de rechange mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit trop grande. Dit Sherlock.

-Oh ... Et bien, cela fera amplement l'affaire, merci beaucoup. Répondit John.

John regarda le sol, gêné. Il ne supportait pas le fait d'être proche de Sherlock sans pouvoir le toucher. Sherlock fouilla dans son casier d'employé et sorti sa chemise, sans se rendre compte du malaise de John.

Sherlock se tourna vers lui, se prit les pieds dans un sac et tomba sur John.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

C'est du sadisme? Peut être, peut être pas. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review! Cela me ferais plaisir. Héhé. A bientôt et au plaisir !

DragonDoubt.


	2. Chemise en moins, mains en plus

L'AMOUR DU MIEL : Bon, et bien voici la suite et la fin de cette fanfiction /slash/ (c'est mon premier alors, c'est peut-être mal écrit). Enjoy !

John rattrapa Sherlock directement dans ses bras. Sherlock affalé sur John releva la tête, planta son regard dans le sien, le corps presque par terre, son torse contre celui nu de John. John avait profité de la recherche de Sherlock pour cette chemise miraculeuse pour enlever son haut. Révélant ses muscles, ses pectoraux puissants, contre la tenue de travail de Sherlock. Sherlock rougit violement, se rendant compte de la position et de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

Il essaya de se dégager des bras de John, mais se pressa encore plus contre lui. John finit par se redresser, aussi rouge que Sherlock. Il toussota pour passer sa gêne et la proximité de Sherlock.

Comment pouvez-t-il être si exalté par quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine? Ils étaient si près, John inhalla l'odeur de Sherlock, mélange d'une odeur mentholée et de thé. Elle l'enivra .John se lécha les lèvres, suivit des yeux par Sherlock. John avait drôlement chaud. Sherlock lui tendit la chemise.

\- Pardon, le sac d'Anderson, un abruti. Enfin, un collègue, malheuresement.

\- C'est rien. Merci pour la chemise.

Ils étaient à une distance acceptable, maitenant. Cependant, un cicatrice attira l'oeil de Sherlock. Elle fendait son torse en deux, de l'épaule à sa hanche. Il approcha sa main du torse de John. La main craintive d'abord, devient vite aventureuse.

Cette main se posa sur le torse de John, qui recula contre les casiers derrière lui. Main froide contre torse brulant. Le regard de Sherlock fût aspiré par celui de John, qui le dévorait des yeux. John prit la main de Sherlock et la porta à sa joue. Laissant la main caressante sur sa paumette, au toucher doux. La main de Sherlock dévia vers ses lèvres. John lécha le bout des doigts qui se firent plus explorateur. John lécha, suça les doigts dans sa bouche, comme si sa vie en dépendait, dévoré des yeux par un Sherlock plus que désireux.

John posa sa main sur la hanche de Sherlock, le rapprochant de lui. Cette scène se passait sans paroles, les bruits humides de John remplirent la pièce.

Une tension dans le bas ventre et le pantalon de John attira l'attention de Sherlock, qui sentait l'érection de John contre sa cuisse. Sherlock se rapprocha de la bouche de John, l'attirant à lui en passant sa main sur sa nuque. Leur bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, on ne sait qui a initié le premier mouvement, mais bientôt elles se joignirent dans un baiser d'abord timide. La chaleur monta encore plus, leurs langues se rejoingnirent, dansant dans une valse endiablée. Les mains de John descendirent vers ses fesses, les pressant durement. Sherlock, le regard embrumé par le désir, passa sa main contre la cuisse de John, remontant lentement vers son érection.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Sherlock.

John, craignant de laisser un son trop honteux sortir de sa bouche, hocha la tête avec ferveur. Sherlock souria en coin, dévorant des yeux le corps allangui de John contre les casiers.

\- Tu devrais te voir, je suis dur rien que de penser à ton corps nu. grogna Sherlock. Tu sais ce que je vais te faire ? Glissa Sherlock à l'oreille de John.

John secoua la tête en réponse.

\- Je vais te baiser. Je vais laisser le désir serpenter sous ta peau, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies. Et tu en redemanderas, crois moi. Murmura Sherlock.

La respiration de John se coupa, les mots se répercutant directement dans sa queue. L'excitation et l'impatience le brûla de l'intérieur.

La tête de Sherlock descendit dans le cou de John, embrassant et léchant la peau à sa portée, mordillant son cou tendre. Mordant un peu plus fort la jointure entre le cou et l'épaule. John laissa échapper un gémissement, laissant tomber sa tête en arrière sur la porte du casier. Le blond entreprit de déshabiller Sherlock, le laissant presque nu, son pantalon accroché à ses hanches osseuses

John laissa son regard naviguer sur le torse finement musclé du bouclé. Sa bouche accrochant la clavicule de ce dernier, laissant un suçon sur sa peau nacrée. Sherlock pressa ses hanches pour bloquer John contre le casier, déboutonna son pantalon, et passa sa main sous son caleçon, touchant le membre dressé du blond. John gémit fortement, porta sa main contre sa bouche pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il avait complètement oublié où ils étaient.

\- Mais nous n'avons rien pour...

\- Le sac par terre, il y a tout ce qu'il faut.

\- Mais, comment tu...

\- Pas le moment, Jumper, dépêches-toi. J'ai envie d'être en toi.

\- John, mon prénom est John, pas Jumper, c'est mon nom de famille.

John rougit à cette révélation et prit le vil sac qui avait commencé tout cela, et trouva, à sa surprise, tout ce qu'il fallait. Il prit le lubrifiant et le tendit à Sherlock. Les mains de John tremblaient d'impatience à peine contenu. Il se jetta presque sur les lèvres de Sherlock, l'embrassant langoureusement. Une jambe autour de ses hanches. John se retrouva de nouveau coincé contre les casiers par Sherlock, qui enleva le pantalon et le caleçon du blond. Le brun imprima des va et vient sur le membre de John.

Sherlock se déshabilla, retourna John qui posa ses mains sur les caisiers, cambré vers Sherlock, les fesses bombées. Sherlock lorgna le cul,et le dos, musclé de John. Laissant ses mains explorer, aggripant la peau et l'embrassa. Sherlock fessa John, glissant son sexe sur la fente de son cul, le taquinant. Le bouclé lubrifia ses doigts et en introduisa un dans l'orifice de John, qui trembla d'impatience.

Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, les gémissements de John retentirent dans la pièce, Il imprima des mouvements de ciseaux, ouvrant John pour lui. Sherlock n'en pouvait plus, meurant d'envie d'enfoncer son sexe en John et le prendre durement. Pour le marquer comme sien. Il enfonce un troisième doigt, baisant le cul de John avec ses doigts. John qui suivit les mouvements, des bruits indécents sortirent de sa bouche. Le bouclé retira ses doigts, John pleura la perte de la sensation, mais haleta quand Sherlock se pressa à son entrée. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de John et s'enfonca d'un coup. John cria et se cambra vers Sherlock qui ressortit et rerentra. Il imposa un rythme rapide, bestial, baisant John contre le casier. Les yeux de John roulèrent dans leurs orbites, son sexe perlant contre son ventre.

\- Sherlock, Sherlock. gémit John

\- Putain. rugit Sherlock

\- Je-Je vais jouir.

Le bouclé accèlera encore, claquant son bassin contre le cul de John, mordant son cou, laissant des suçons sur son dos. John était sûr qu'il aurait des ecchymoses après, mais il était trop loin pour s'en soucier. Sherlock sentit l'orgasme non loin, se pressa contre son dos et s'approcha de son oreille.

\- Viens pour moi, John. souffla sensuellement Sherlock.

John roula des yeux, son cul pressé contre Sherlock, l'accompagnant dans ses poussées. Il hurla quand l'orgasme le renversa. Un orgasme qui lui coupa le souffle, le laissant pantelant et vide. Sherlock le suivit de près, jouissant à la sensation du cul de John serré autour de lui. L'orgasme le prit de plein fouet, la respiration instable. Il attendit un peu avant de se retirer, jettant le préservatif dans la poubelle juste à côté. John se redressa, s'appuya contre le casier, et glissa jusqu'à être assis. Il resta là, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock le rejoigne. Se regardant comme des bienheureux.

\- C'était. Wow. commenca John.

Sherlock resta sans mots, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, regarda John et prit sa décision.

\- Veux-tu aller prendre un café après avoir nettoyer tout cela ? Demanda Sherlock, étrangement timide après leurs activités précédentes.

\- Avec joie, Sherlock.

Sherlock rit doucement, et l'embrassa. John lui répondit et se dit qu'il a peut-être une chance pour qu'il ne manque plus de café chez lui, maitenant.

FIN.

J'espère que cela vous a plu, laissez une review si le cœur vous en dit.

A la fanfiction prochaine !

DragonDoubt.


End file.
